Her Student
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Colonello X Lal Mirch oneshot. A mission with her student. She shouldn't think anything of it, yet her thoughts are only filled with him. What does she really feel?


Her feet felt like they were glue to the ground, an unmovable force by any means. Her mind was nowhere near her, rather, it pulsed images through her body, better left forgotten. Images that reminded her of despair, pain, loneliness – a resolution filled only by one person, and one person alone. Was this her resolve? What it all she could do? Why was she so weak in times like this?

"Lal?" came a voice, waking her from her daze-like state. "Are you okay?"

She looked up ahead to the source of the voice. For a fleeting second, her heart hurt, but deep inside of her, her heart was smiling brightly at the man, even if her face didn't show it. He was here, not like in that horrid dream. A world without him, was a world she could never imagine. "Colonello," she whispered, with a sweet, unseen smile. "Now's not the time to be worrying about someone else!" she barked. "We have work to do. If I can't protect myself, I may as well not be here. Come on," with harsh words said, she marched on ahead.

"Now, listen here, kora!" he demanded, grabbing her by her hood, causing her to trip backwards, and without any aid, ultimately falling flat on her butt.

"Colonello!" she screamed, infuriated with the man's actions. How could _he _her_ student _act in suck a way to his very own _teacher? _She would never think of acting this way to a superior in her life time!

"What's the point in being partners if we don't work together in times like this? Isn't that what a teacher does for their students?"

Her eyes widened at his words, which, like all the other words he speaks, etched themselves into her heart. "Coronello," she said, memorized by the man, who she found herself admiring too much the more time she spent with him. But, he was her student, her student, nothing more. Yet, as she said those words, her heart pounded, rejecting the idea. What she thought and what she felt were two completely different things completely.

"Lal? Lal? You …. really need to become more lady like."

Her blank face, in seconds flat, became that of an annoyed one. With that, she had already jumped up and hit the man on the head in rage at his comment. "This is a mission! A mission! If you have time to talk then start walking, dammit!" she yelled, her grip tightening on the man's shirt, which she had taken hold of previously.

"I'd love to but I can't move if your holding me down, kora!"

She pulled back, self-conscious of the man's words and actions. "L-let's go," she commanded, not even glancing over at the man, only walking straight on ahead.

"That's Lal for ya, kora!" he laughed, walking closely as the girl walked on ahead.

With a quick turn, she was once again facing him. "Don't call me that!" she yelled with a red face.

He, in response her command, just laughed, jumping up and hastily following his teacher.

.

By the time they got to their designation it was already dark, much thanks to Colonello's many distractions aimed at Lal. So, being the stern teacher she was, made him set up the camp and search for food, seeing as they had none in stock.

"Hah, teacher Lal, how much longer do I have to look for food? What was the point in this mission anyways?" he asked upon returning from fetching food for the both of them to eat.

"It's training." She picked up a piece of meat and sat it on the fire to cook. "You need to learn how to tend while looking after an injured person, Colonello. There will be times when, even if you know your partner is on their death bed, you still drag them along with you. In those times you need to learn how to adjust to the situation. I'll be playing the part of the injured person, do you understand? You will not only have to fend and protect yourself but me also, who is unable to so any of that?"

"Why only me?"

"Because, you would do something like that, unlike the others, who would just desert them, because that's the kind of person you are."

"Lal, I'm really glad I got you as a teacher," he smiled at her from across the fire. "I'll be sure to take care of you, kora!"

She quickly tuned her head. Her face bright red. How could he say something like that so easily? Why was she so self-conscious of his words? He was just her student … right? Even now, she began to doubt herself. This only happens with him. "Good night, Colonello," she said, getting up and heading to the tent.

"Aren't you injured? Shouldn't I carry you, kora?" he asked, quickly getting up.

"Not happening!" she yelled back at him.

"I'll head to sleep too. Should I put out the fire, kora?"

"You decide, I'm the injured person," she mumbled, crawling into the tent. When it was zipped up, and she could hear Colonello contemplating on what to do, she breathed a sigh of relief. It would at least give her a few minutes to think without him being a distraction. "How I feel versus how I think?" she mumbled the words she last heard a superior officer tell her. "Colonello..."

When he arrived into the tent, she was lying down, the blanket all around her, making it impossible to see her face. "I figured it out! I had to put the fire out so enemies wouldn't find us, but cover up our sent so animals won't attack, kora."

"...good..."

He smiled at her. She was like she always was. But, that was Lal; that was his Lal that he felt so strongly for. He wouldn't have it any other way. So, when he was getting ready to go to bed he whispered: "Good night, Lal," and, with a quick movement, was able to get the covers from over her and quickly kiss her forehead goodnight.

"COLONELLO!"

-The End-


End file.
